


Pink, Punk, Pastel, and Pretty

by Khalyssa



Series: Punk!KageHina Crossover AU [1]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, accidentally flirty Hinata, less accidentally flirty Nagisa, pastel!Nagisa, punk!Hinata, these boys are adorable and ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalyssa/pseuds/Khalyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*1st Fic for my and sodapop000's Punk!KageHina AU!*</p>
<p>Hinata almost misses his train, Nagisa misses his stop, Hinata really is oblivious, and Nagisa gives bad advice. Really, no one is sure how Hinata and Kageyama got together, and Nagisa learns that Kageyama, Hinata's boyfriend, is even more oblivious to feelings than Rei. </p>
<p>When Pastel and Punk meet, friendships are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink, Punk, Pastel, and Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so myself and sodapop000 on tumblr spawned this AU quite a long time ago, and I'm finally getting ready to write stuff for it! Basically, the title of the series of fics this is starting sums up what the AU is. Just self indulgent crossover nonsense, which super cute ships and clothing. Lot's of sports nerds all getting to interact together.  
> Thanks Mikayla for all of the help and ideas for this AU <3

“I’m going to be late, I’m going to be late,” Hinata repeated in a mantra as he ran to the train station, bag slung over his shoulder and bouncing against his leg with every stride. If he missed the train he would have to wait another fifteen minutes, and he really didn’t have the patience to deal with that and Kenma was expecting him and he didn’t want to keep his friend waiting. He nearly tripped over his own untied shoelace as he hopped into the train just before the doors were able to close. He let out a deep sigh when he finally sat down in the surprisingly empty train. He fidgeted with the ring in the left side of his nose as he stared out the window. The simple black ring was new and felt different than his old one, but he didn’t mind. He glanced to his side at the seats across the aisle and he caught sight of an older woman giving him the look that it seemed most the older people gave him. One that spoke clearly of both concern and disdain. 

He had been running late because he had lost track of time while getting himself ready. Really he didn’t mean to. He simply had wanted to look good that day, and his eyeliner had not been cooperating. To top it all off he had slept through his first alarm. Really he shouldn’t have been staying up as late as he had on the phone with Kageyama, but what was done was done. 

He tapped his finger against his leg as he hummed a tune to himself and watched the scenery flying by outside, relaxing and trying to not focus on how slow time seemed to be going. A gasp followed by a quiet curse from the seat behind him startled him out of his reverie and he turned around to see what had happened. Behind him was another boy, who Hinata estimated was about the same age, who seemed to have just woken up if the yawn and slightly dazed eyes were anything to go by. The second thing Hinata noticed was that said boy was wearing what in his opinion had to be one of the cutest outfits he had seen in a long time, which was saying something. Regardless of what he thought of his appearance, Hinata realized he should probably ask if he was ok. 

“Hey, um,” he paused, seeing as he had no idea who the blonde was he wanted to make sure he had his attention before he started talking to the air. When they made eye contact he continued. “Are you ok? You look frazzled.”

The blonde reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame down the unruly side which had been resting against the window. “I missed my stop,” he grumbled, digging around in his bad to find his phone to see if he could plan a new route. “I’m not even really sure where I am at this point, and I need to figure out how to get home from here.”

“Uh, we are getting pretty close to Tokyo, actually.” Hinata offered. “I’m on my way to visit a friend.”

“Tokyo?! Ok I really need to call Rei. Oh! What’s your name by the way? I’m Nagisa. And maybe you could help me out with figuring out how to get home?” 

“I’m Hinata!” he grinned as he stuck out a hand to shake. Nagisa smiled back and shook his hand enthusiastically. “Nice to meet ya. And ok where are you from?” Hinata questioned. 

“Miyagi.” Nagisa sighed. “And you said we were close to tokyo. That’s a long ride.” He chewed on his lip as he pondered his predicament. 

“Wait, Miyagi? Seriously? Thats where I’m from! I can tell you how to get back there for sure. Also, you look incredibly cute.” 

The abrupt change in topic would have given most people whiplash, but Nagisa smiled and was able to keep up with the conversation without any issue. He had on a thin, light pink long sleeve shirt that draped off one shoulder and flowed loosely around him, and a pair of short jeans cut off shorts. The necklace he had on that hung down to mid chest is what caught Hinata’s eye the most. It was made of multiple thin chains and the longest one was adorned with a light pink stone pendant. 

“Thank you!” Nagisa replied with enthusiasm. “I absolutely love your ear peircings. They look so cool! You pull them off so well.”

Hinata absolutely beamed at the praise and Nagisa thought he looked as close to sunshine as a human being possibly could. Really he had not expected Hinata, who was wearing black ripped jeans and a t-shirt with some punk band that he did not recognize, and had eight visible piercings, to have such a bright personality. 

“Nagisa, your eyes are so pretty.” Hinata meant it, he hadn’t seen anyone with eyes that color before. “I’ve never seen anything like them! They remind me of some sort of gemstone.” 

Nagisa leaned forward towards Hinata as he continued to speak. 

“You are so sweet,” he smiled and scooted farther forward on his seat, getting somewhat into Hinata’s personal space. “And so cute too,” he said happily. 

Then something clicked in Hinata’s brain that had hadn’t previously noticed. The excited blonde, whose name happened to be Nagisa, happened to be from the same town, and happened to be able to pull off the pink shirt absolutely ridiculously well, was flirting with him. Honestly he didn’t mind but he didn’t want the other to get the wrong idea and think he was available. 

“I have a boyfriend,” he blurted with absolutely no tact and even less forethought. 

That time Nagisa didn’t quite keep up with the fast change in conversation, and it took him a moment to register what was said. 

“You what?” was all Nagisa managed to say while attempting not to laugh at the slightly mortified expression on the red head’s face. 

“His name is Kageyama,” Hinata clarified, though that bit of information meant absolutely nothing to Nagisa as he had no idea who this Kageyama was. 

“Then why did you flirt with me?”

“What? No? I didn’t?” Hinata tried to think of when he possibly could have been flirting with Nagisa. 

Nagisa actually lost it and started laughing, a rather undignified snort making it’s way in before he collected himself. 

“You really didn’t notice? How did you get a boyfriend in the first place?”

“It just sort of happened?” Hinata sounded less sure than he should have. Really now he was wondering how he did ever get through to Kageyama, as the setter was even more oblivious than he himself was. 

“You need to be straightforward when you flirt!” Nagisa flung his arms out to the sides as he gestured wildly while speaking. “Vagueness never works. Rei was so oblivious. I thought he would never catch on.” 

“You’re dating someone too?” 

“You sound surprised,” Nagisa teased. 

“No no no! I’m sorry I didn’t mean too I…”

Nagisa laughed and cut Hinata off. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But yeah, I am. I met Rei when we were trying to recruit someone for our swim team. He played hard to get. Both for the team, and for being my boyfriend.”

Hinata laughed at the distressed pout on Nagisa’s face. “Well hey, you’re together now that's what counts right? According to Suga-san, everyone but Kageyama and I thought we were dating before we actually were. At least you were aware when you started dating.”

Nagisa snorted again when he laughed, a habit that Rei assured him was not in any way not beautiful, but rather cute. 

Before either of them could say anything else, the train slowed to a stop and pulled up to the station in tokyo that Hinata was going to meet Kenma at. 

“Ah this is my stop! Get off here with me, you can make a call to Rei and then once he knows where you are, you can stay with Kenma, and I. Then we can take the train back together later and I’ll make sure you get home.” 

“Perfect!” They both gathered up their bags, Hinata throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder, and Nagisa held his light pink by his side as they got out of the train onto the platform. Once they stepped out, Hinata stood on his tiptoes to try and spot Kenma. When he finally caught sight of his friend's two tone hair he called out to him. 

“Kenma-kun!” he shouted and waved his hands, and Kenma looked up from his phone and found himself looking both at Hinata and someone he had never met. 

“Ah, Shoyou,” he smiled slightly up at his friend as he stood up off the bench. “Who’s that with you?” 

“I’m Nagisa!” he waved and bounced a little on the balls of his feet. 

“I ran into him on the train when he missed his stop. Turns out we are both from Miyagi, so I wanted to help him get back later. I was hoping that it would be ok if he hangs out with us today?”

The first thing Kenma noticed was that Nagisa was blonde, like him. The second thing he noticed was that this Nagisa was as hyper as Hinata. But Hinata seemed to think he was nice, so he thought they would get along. 

“Of course,” Kenma assured him. “Actually Kuroo was going to tag along today too. He’s off getting something to eat.”

“Great!” Hinata jumped up into the air, startling Nagisa with how far into the air he launched. “This will be fun.” 

Hinata pulled Kenma forward by his hand and chattered away, informing him of everything that had been going on in his life, as well as telling him a story about how Kageyama finally got that other eyebrow piercing and how it looked  _ amazing  _ and  _ so GWAH.   _ Nagisa got along with them all perfectly, and even Kuroo found the company of the enthusiastic swimmer to be enjoyable. The ragtag group may have gotten some looks, but no one could say they weren’t enjoying themselves. 


End file.
